The New Start(Cont)
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: Same as the first one but with many more twists and turns. I for one spared Danny St. John in the game. Why do I bring it up? He will be important very very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Start(Cont.)  
**

Author's Note: Hey! This is the sequel to The New Start! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. If I did, Lee would be Leah XD

Kenny: Okay... .HILARIOUS*rolls on the floor laughing*

Clementine: *Giggles*

Me:* laughs* On with the story!

**Episode 1: See no Evil Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms  
**

[Kenny's View]

I opened my eyes to the smell of something cooking. It smelled absolutely delicious. Before I moved I realized that my arm was still wrapped around Clementine. I looked at the nine year old in my arm and smiled. _She looks adorable when she's sleeping._ I thought with a smile on my face. Her curls were in her face. Her hat was above her head and I couldn't help but smile. I carefully unwrapped my arm from around her body and sat up and slowly slid out of the tent. I looked to see that the smell was coming from the center of the camp. I walked towards it to see Julie cooking some toast and eggs. I saw her look up and smile at me.

"Morning Kenny. I see I'm not the only one awake!" Julie said cheerfully. I chuckled because she almost reminded me of Omid. Speaking of which...

"Hey umm...Julie?" I asked her.

"Hm?" She said looking back up.

"Do you know two people named Christa and Omid?" I asked her with a smile. Julie looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah! It's odd they didn't show themselves the night before but they are most likely near my tent. You can go check on them if you want." Julie said using the spatula to point where their tent was.

"Thanks." I told her getting up.

"Oh and Kenny? Wake everyone else up soon after the visit so they can eat breakfast? It'll be ready soon alright?" Julie called out to me.

"Sure!" I said as I walked away. I kept walking until I found a tent. It looked to be right so I walked inside to see Christa and Omid on the floor sleeping.

"Hey. Julie says to wake up." I told them and it woke 'em up with a start. They looked at each other before looking at me then back at each other. I think that they just realized that I was alive by the look on their faces. I started laughing from that.

"What? You think I am a ghost?! Ha ha ha!" I said laughing. They just kept looking at me.

"Holy shit! We actually thought you died in the alley! Even Lee almost believed it himself! Wait...Where is Lee?" Omid asked, immediately getting serious. I soon stopped laughing at the mention of Lee's name. I soon gave them a sad look.

"He...Didn't survive..." I told them my head hanging downcast. When I looked up, they were also upset.

"He...He had told us to find him in that Walker filled street but we just couldn't. Too many Walkers..." Christa said with tears. I saw Omid then hold her hand.

"It's okay baby. Everything is going to be okay." Omid said trying to calm her down. I looked at him.

"Uh Omid? I just realized that Julie wanted me to get you. It's important." I lied to him. Omid nodded and stood up.

"Keep an eye on her will ya?" He asked me.

"Yeah okay just go." I told him. He sighed and left. I turned to Christa And sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? We told you everything." Christa said nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because you didn't tell any of us that _you_ were pregnant." I told her matter of factly. She only looked at me. Then she spoke.

"How did...How did you find out about...about our baby?" Christa managed to say. I merely frowned.

"When you hesitated to take the bottle before in the attic and looked at your stomach. That was when I realized you were pregnant. Only a pregnant woman would hesitate and risk the health of their baby. I mean I may not be bright, but I ain't stupid." I told her straight forwardly.

"That's why we joined the Cherry Blossom community. To give the unborn baby the right medical attention." Christa said to me. I looked at her with a confused face.

"The Cherry Blossom community? What the hell is that?! And who runs it?!" I asked her.

"Well for who runs it...It's Julie and her son Ken. For what is it is, I will explain. The Cherry Blossom community is..."

**End of Chapter! Hope you liked this one!**

Author's Note: So can anyone guess what the Cherry Blossom community is? Well I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Start(Cont.)  
**

Author's Note: Hey people who have read this chapter! It may only be two people but I shall respect that! I hope you like this second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. Telltale Games does. If I did, Clementine would have a big sister!

Clementine: Yay! I would really want a big sister!

Kenny: For some reason, I really wish I had a daughter then just a son. Then maybe I wouldn't be so alone.

Me: I know Ken. I know. *pats back*

P.S.: I also realized I spelled Lilly wrong! Sorry!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to The Cherry Blossom Community (Part 1)  
**

_Previously,_

_"Well for who runs it...It's Julie and her son Ken. For what is it is, I will explain. The Cherry Blossom community is..."_

_And so we continue._

[Kenny]

I noticed she was hesitating.

"Well? What's The Cherry Blossom community?!" I asked her impatiently. Christa sighed and stood up.

"Ask Julie after breakfast. We're heading back today..." Christa said as she walked out of the tent and left me in the dark. I sighed in frustration. Then after a few minutes, I stood up and walked out the tent. I noticed that a few people had woken up and I decided to wake up the rest. I went into the other tents and woke up the kids and some of the adults. Soon enough, I came upon Lilly's tent. I really did despise her, I truly did. But, I also felt sorry for her. I mean, Lee and I _did_ kill her Dad. It was a horrible thing to do, but she should've known that he was going to turn. Now she has nobody left in the world. As I stepped inside her tent, I saw her sleeping peacefully. Something on her ring finger caught my attention. It was her mother's wedding band. _She must've taken it from her Dad's pocket. I guess Lee had a point. We should've gave Larry the benefit of the doubt._ I thought to myself.

I bent down to wake her and shook her.

"Hey...Lilly come on. Get up. Julie said it's time for breakfast." I said, shaking Lilly slightly. Soon enough, she woke up. Then she looked at me and frowned.

"Get away from me you _monster_." She said harshly. I sighed and looked at her.

"Lilly, you know that I am sorry for what I did but keeping a grudge like this isn't going to help you survive. Thinking about your Dad's death and who murdered him can cause hatred but, my Dad...He was murdered as well..." I said looking down. I could feel eyes staring at me and I looked up to see her sympathetic face.

"How...How did your Dad die Kenny?" Lilly said calmly. I sighed and began my story.

"It was when I turned thirteen. I was with my Dad at the park and the two of us were playing a casual game of catch. Everything seemed to go fine. After our time at the park, we came home to see my mother being held at gun point, gun to the forehead threatening that if we did anything, he would kill Mom and then me." I said taking a breather and focusing on the memory.

[Flashback]

_"If you pull any type of shit. BAM. This here gun will go off and a bullet will go straight through her forehead ya hear me?!" The man barked at Dad and I. My Dad curled his hands into fists but he didn't try anything. The man threw my mother in front of him and I rushed over to her._

_"Mom! Hey Mom! Are you alright?!" I asked her. She cried as she sat up and hugged me._

_"Your...Father...He is gonna..." Mom said before a loud yell was heard. We both turned to see Dad struggling with the man and he had already knocked the gun from reach. However, the stranger kicked my Dad and rushed over to the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at my Dad who was charging again._

_BAM!_

_That was when everything began to slow down. I saw my mother screaming and crying and Dad was just standing their in shock of what had just happened. He looked down slowly and saw the blood pouring out from below his right shoulder. Right where the heart was._

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_The man shot my Dad three more times and my Dad turned to us before saying._

_"Run...I'll...miss...you..." He said before collapsing and taking his last breath. That was when I realized, my Dad had died. I turned to the man, rage filling my eyes.  
_

_"YOU FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed as I charged towards the man. Before he could shoot I had rammed him into a wall. I grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it across the room. I bashed his head into the wall before I let him drop to the ground. I turned around and looked at my Dad's lifeless body. I began tearing up and couldn't believe that he was actually dead. What I didn't notice though was the man, bringing out a knife before my Mom yelled " Kenny! NO!" She yelled. but it was too late. the man had slashed my back into an X shape and my legs. I howled when the metal came into contact with my skin._

_ I turned and kicked the man in the gut and rushed over to my Mom. She helped me out of the house and into her car. We drove away from my house and we never looked back at it. I fell asleep in the car and when I woke up, I read a sign that said "Welcome to Florida"._

[Flashback Over]

Lilly stared at me as I finished telling her everything that had happened that day. When I looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes. I could tell that all the feelings inside of her were beginning to show.

"Kenny...You're crying..."She said sadly. I put a hand to my face and felt tears running down them. I hadn't even realized I was crying during all of that.

"LILLY! KEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNY! WHERE ARE YOU! BREAKFAST HAS ALREADY STARTED!" I heard Julie yell. We both turned and sighed.

"Well, I guess we should uh...go to breakfast don't you think?" Lilly asked me embarrassed. I nodded.

"Yeah we should be going now." I said standing up. She stood up too. Before we walked outside she grabbed my wrist.

"Thank you Kenny. For trusting me to hear about your Dad and I...Forgive you for what you did to my Dad. Friends?" Lilly asked me holding out her hand. I smiled slightly and shook it.

"Friends." I said before we continued our way to eat our first breakfast in awhile.

**End of Chapter! I hope you liked Episode 1: Chapter 2: Welcome to the Cherry Blossom Community (Part 1) !**

P.S.: I hope you guys like how I gave Kenny a slight back story and how he had gotten to Florida, leading to the events of meeting Katjaa and falling in love. More to come if I get MORE reviews! Bye!


End file.
